[asy] draw((0,0)--(0,2)--(2,2)--(2,0)--cycle,dot); draw((2,2)--(0,0)--(0,1)--cycle,dot); draw((0,2)--(1,0),dot); MP("B",(0,0),SW);MP("A",(0,2),NW);MP("D",(2,2),NE);MP("C",(2,0),SE); MP("E",(0,1),W);MP("F",(1,0),S);MP("H",(2/3,2/3),E);MP("I",(2/5,6/5),N); dot((1,0));dot((0,1));dot((2/3,2/3));dot((2/5,6/5)); [/asy]
If $ABCD$ is a $2\times2$ square, $E$ is the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$,$F$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$,$\overline{AF}$ and $\overline{DE}$ intersect at $I$, and $\overline{BD}$ and $\overline{AF}$ intersect at $H$, then the area of quadrilateral $BEIH$ is
$\text{(A) } \frac{1}{3}\quad \text{(B) } \frac{2}{5}\quad \text{(C) } \frac{7}{15}\quad \text{(D) } \frac{8}{15}\quad \text{(E) } \frac{3}{5}$

Explanation: First, we find out the coordinates of the vertices of quadrilateral $BEIH$, then use the Shoelace Theorem to solve for the area. Denote $B$ as $(0,0)$. Then $E (0,1)$. Since I is the intersection between lines $DE$ and $AF$, and since the equations of those lines are $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + 1$ and $y = -2x + 2$, $I (\dfrac{2}{5}, \dfrac{6}{5})$. Using the same method, the equation of line $BD$ is $y = x$, so $H (\dfrac{2}{3}, \dfrac{2}{3})$. Using the Shoelace Theorem, the area of $BEIH$ is $\dfrac{1}{2}\cdot\dfrac{14}{15} = \boxed{\frac{7}{15}}$.